wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoji and the Dragon Balls
Kyoji and the Dragon Balls is the Hundered Eighty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 17, 2017. Synopsis Kyoji Ōtsutsuki's past is revealed and it extends the origins of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins in each Scene. Ashi's Past= =Part 1= After returning to Dens, the Mushroom Rebels find the Neo Mushroom Kingdom safe and not harmed by Bowser or Eggman. Paul Gekko, Ayame, Mario and Luigi arrive at the palace of the Mushroom Kingdom, where a party is scheduled to take place in the evening. There is a huge mess in the plumbing, however; all the pipes are mixed up and disconnected. The Mario Bros. quickly get to work (Luigi getting stuck in the mess) and eventually clean up the plumbing. When Paul checks on the moat, he finds the Mushroom Kingdom's own Four Star Dragon Ball and his granddaughter, Ashi Ōtsutsuki and Uzumaki Ashi are feeding the Princess Peach's pet rainbow trouts in the moat. Paul tells Kyoji Ōtsutsuki that he remembers the time before Ashi Ōtsutsuki. =Part 2= In the series of flashbacks, since the beginning of his adventure and before the death of girouette, the True Paul Gekko given the information to the League of Villains to test Paul Gekko since the Eggman Empire have been established in the universe he dreams to be the legendary hero like his father by giving the League of Villains of Tribute, the True Paul Gekko asked if Eggman is the Ultimate Villain that has taken control of the Universe, he may capture Paul Gekko with the League of Legends help. Intrigued, Tomura accepts the idea. =Part 3= Three years during the flashbacks, when Girouette dies in honor of protecting Team Draglade and Team Vent, Paul Gekko was all on his own. When he is on his way to find a job at the Military hardware, he is attacked by Tomura, Nomu and Kurogiri. He fears for his life. Izuku attacks Tomura although Nomu intercepts it. Izuku notes that his punch was successful but realizes that it had no effect on Nomu. Tomura states that Paul Gekko is the hero that kills villains much to Izuku's shock. When Kurogiri encases Paul Gekko with his power of darkness, suddenly, the doors of the USJ burst open, revealing All Might in the flesh, telling everyone to have no fear since he has arrived, much to Class 1-A's happiness. Tomura decides to continue their mission. When Kurogiri states that the mission is complete to Tomura when Paul was captured and prepares to unleash him, Paul Gekko's partial mode of the Yamata no Orochi revealed and starts to smash everything and Tomura is amazed. Paul tries to defends himself due to Nomu not being able to absorb the impact. His rampaging mode attacks and defeats Nomu and Tomura starts to get interested of Paul the hero that kills villains, Tomura angrily panics and attacks Paul despite Paul's partial mode being immune to Tomura's attacks due to his immortality. Despite Paul and Tomura being equal in a fair fight, Kurogiri transports himself and Tomura to their secret hideout. An injured Tomura groans about his wounds, and informs Emperor Eggman that the information they received about Paul Gekko's Eight Headed Serpent is real. |-|Kyoji's Past= =Part 1= Back at the Present, Kyoji Ōtsutsuki understands his story and Kyoji tells him before the beginning of the Eggman Empire's tyrannical rule in the universe. Ages ago, on the planet Wukong, a meteorite crashed. On the site of impact, a tree grew. Years later, locals near the tree witness a glowing object moving through the sky in the distance. A young emperor commands his soldiers to follow the light. In the morning, his soldiers present him Kyoji. The emperor asks his name, He introduces himself to planet Wukong's emperor as the protector of the God Tree and the treasure hunter that hunts for planet Wukong's Dragon Balls. Kyoji is given a servant to attend his needs. Son Suzaku and Son Genbu, to settle a land dispute over a lake. They mention a recently discovered old document, claiming the lake belongs to them, and mention they've heard of Kyoji. After the meeting, the Emperor of Wukong is sure the document is fake, as the country has done so before against other countries to expand their territory through war. Kyoji spends his nights looking at the sky, longing for peace. The Ribbon begins stirring conflict at the border. To ensure no one attacks, the Emperor of Wukong decrees anyone who attacks the Land of That will be executed. When a large army approaches, the young emperor goes to the front and instructs Kyoji to go in hiding if he does not return. A spy from the Ribbon Kingdom informs them of Kyoji's moving, and attacks her hiding place. When they move in to capture him, they force Kyoji to hunt down the seven Dragon Balls that were scattered to the planet and make the weapons including the Super Roundabout; a tractor beam that gathers all seven dragon balls for Son Suzaku and Son Genbu since Kyoji has the four star Dragon Ball in their possession. Soon after, Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar stumbled upon Son Suzaku and Son Genbu. They begin chasing them with Son Genbu's men forcing him to summon Shenron. Puar and Oolong transform into bats to escape from the prison. Oolong rushes up to the Eternal Dragon and wishes for the world's most comfortable pair of underwear to prevent Kyoji's wish. The Kyoji and Goku's group ends up in another prison. This time it is three solid feet of steel to put a damper on any escape plans. It is a full moon out, and Goku tells them that a terrible monster comes out on a full moon, and it once trampled over his Grandpa Gohan. Goku, gazes at the moon. He transforms into the mighty beast, breaking them out of their prison with Kyoji dubbing Goku's alternate form "Ape-zilla". Pilaf, Shu and Mai, who are all sleeping at the time, wake up and realize that something is destroying Pilaf's Castle and the Ribbon Kingdom. Pilaf gets angry and tells Shu and Mai to do something about it. Shu and Mai are only in their pajamas and have no choice but to throw objects that are in the bedroom at the giant ape, such as pillows and slippers; obviously, this had no effect on the monster this time, Kyoji, who is being chased by Goku and tries to warn the Emperor of Wukong about Ape-zilla's rampage only to find him killed alongside Son Suzaku and Son Genbu. =Part 2= Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Kyoji and Bulma are all trying to run from the castle, but Bulma ends up tripping and spraining her ankle. With Oolong and Puar not being strong enough to help her up, Yamcha has to get over his fear of women and helps Bulma get away to safety; she is very thankful for this. Yamcha finds Bulma stuck under another tower of Wukong's castle. Kyoji lifts up the tower to let Bulma out but then they are chased again by Goku. The Ape picks Bulma up and she screams until she passes out then Goku starts to lick her, seemingly intent on eating her. Puar then mentions that Goku's weak point is his tail, so Yamcha uses his power of the Wolf Fang Fist to break the castle and makes a sword out of stone, and he tries to cut off Goku's tail. This has no effect, however, and the sword shatters to pieces because it was not sharp enough to cut the tail off. Kyoji bites Goku's tail helped by Oolong, while Puar turns into a pair of scissors and cuts it off. Goku drops Bulma and shrinks down back to his normal form, where he ends up naked and unconscious. Pilaf is sad about his castle, and he orders Mai and Shu to shoot them all. Pilaf then runs in the other direction and, when Shu and Mai see this, they decide to run away with Pilaf as well. =Part 3= The next morning, Goku does not remember a thing about his transformation the night before, so the rest of the group agree not to tell him about it and the fact that he is probably the monster that killed his Grandpa Gohan. Goku then finds out that his tail is gone and assumes it ran way and is given Oolong's pants to cover up. Afterwards Goku goes back to the ruins of Pilaf's castle to get his Power Pole. Bulma is now mad that she was not able to get a boyfriend and Yamcha is mad because he is going to still be shy around girls for another year, but they then look at each other and gleefully decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend. =Part 4= When Goku returns, Bulma gives Kyoji her Dragon Radar so that he will be able to go get his grandpa's Dragon Ball in a year when they come back to normal. They decide to part ways, Bulma and Yamcha plan to go back to the city with Puar and Oolong tagging along. Yamcha then takes out a Jet capsule and takes off with everyone else. Goku then gets on his Flying Nimbus and starts to head to Master Roshi's island for training and Kyoji setting out restore what was left of the Ribbon Kingdom, waving goodbye to Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar. =Part 5= For his deed of stopping the "Ape-zilla incident", he was worshiped as the Divine Guardian. He has a wife and two children, a son and a daughter. The Man trapped in crystal shows Kyoji his history of the destruction of Ribbon Kingdom. His land used to be a great kingdom where he lived with his wife, 2 sons, and a faithful canine. He states that his people prospered in good times. However, one day after returning from a victorious hunting trip, a solar eclipse happened with a black moon blocking the sun, growing until it enveloped the sky. The darkness took form over the warrior's kingdom, revealing it to be none other then the familiar evil Kyoji spoke of before, King Piccolo who attacked the village. All the warriors tried to slay him, but Piccolo's minions proved to be too powerful to be brought down. The warrior was the only one left. He tried to fight Piccolo, but was struck down. Instead of killing him, Piccolo imprisoned the warrior within an unbreakable crystal, leaving him to watch as Mutaito wastes no time launching his attack on him, this special technique is revealed to be the suicidal Evil Containment Wave. Piccolo is trapped in the Electric Rice Cooker and Mutaito dies, and sometime afterward Master Roshi personally tosses the rice cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. =Part 6= When King Piccolo was revived, King Piccolo attacked the fully restored kingdom. Thanks to Master Roshi's training, Kyoji Ōtsutsuki's army imprisons King Piccolo's army and Kyoji himself had takes an Electric Rice Cooker out of a capsule, this time filed with the sake made from the Serpent's venom which will kill anything that was sealed within and unleashes the Evil Containment Wave. King Piccolo attempts to resist and spits out the egg containing Piccolo Jr., as Tien Shinhan watches the whole thing. At the last second, Kyoji dies in front of his children and his wife. On a nearby stream, Gamamaru would watch him along with Hagoromo. When the Ribbon Kingdom was restored the second time, the young Rock Ōtsutsuki, brings Kyoji's corpse to Hagoromo and Gamamaru introduces himself to the deceased Kyoji who revived him with the with the sage tag he gave Hagoromo. At the anniversary of Kyoji's return in the Ribbon Kingdom, Asura and Hagoromo discuss Rocks passion for the universe and Kyoji thanked Gamamaru for saving his life. Years later, whilst Kyoji was on a ride with his family, they were stopped by a band of outlaws who killed their guards and threatened to do the same to them. The children, had to watch his father cut down the outlaws in order to protect his family. The Emperor later admitted to his kids that he didn't want to kill the outlaws, but did so out of necessity. A few months later, Kyoji showed his children his adventures and meeting Goku. When the war between Rock and his brothers broke out, Kyoji aided him at Dens through the Genesis Portal making device and the Bronze Saints that served Athena and Snackable Prime the leader of the Autobots. At the Present, Kyoji told Paul that Aeolus and Thetis have been captured. |-|Rail Chase= At Egg Ekkl Base located in West Side Island, Shun, Aeolus, Thetis, Yoshi and Zach was imprisoned and Mary Bates the scientist was forced to develop weapons for the Eggman Empire. Flint sets out to rescue Mary, Aeolus and Thetis, Yoshi and Zach, but when the empire's weapons plant explodes, the pair are forced to escape the Eggman Empire in a runaway magic train. After escaping the Egg Ekkl Base, Shun, Flint, Mary, Aeolus and Thetis, Yoshi and Zach, went through the Factory where they are seeing new line Eggman's Robots. As they passed through the Shrine, they are chased by the tanks and the tanks falls on the unstable bridge. After going through the shrine, they went to the snowy mountain and through the mines to be chased in the valley by Egg Blimps. They went into the forest only to be chased by Giant Zingers and rides into town. They eventually ran into a prototype of the Battle Locomotive and eventually evade it and escaped to the Mushroom Rebel Headquarters. |-|Kyoji's secret to the Eggman Empire= After reuniting with Shun, Aeolus and Thetis, Yoshi and Zach, Kyoji was confronted by the mysterious voice who was actually an Aparoid. A creature offers Kyoji a slice of pizza in exchange of being the part of the Eggman's Empire's Secret Cult to ensure safety for his family and the Mushroom Rebels. Not wanting to take the chance to save Paul Gekko and Ayame, he secretly agreed the offer. At Neo Mushroom Castle, Everyone in the Neo Mushroom Kingdom throws a surprise farewell party for Kyoji Ōtsutsuki for an immediate service of the Mushroom Rebels. Paul presents Kyoji Ōtsutsuki with going away gifts. Ashi Uzumnaki runs up first with a pot of honey, Paul with the Yasakani no Magatama, Princess Peach with her very back pack and Kyoji Gekko with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Kyoji Ōtsutsuki says how grateful he is. The Toads and Princess Peach gives Kyoji Ōtsutsuki a hug. After everyone has left, Kyoji departs to Konohatropolis. Unknown to everyone, Fairy Tail Team was watching from the shadows. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom **Legendary Saints ***Seiya ***Shiryu ***Hyoga ***Ikki ***Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji's Brother ***Rain Ōtsutsuki **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Other Villains **Bomb Voyage **Jack Spicer **Chase Young **Wuya **Minions of Set ***Anubis Ghidorah **Hannibal Bean **Paul Pedrosa's Mother **League of Villains ***Nomu ***Tomura ***Kurogiri *Neutral **Yona **Son Hak **Paul Gekko Junior **Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Gekko **Paul Kiske **Ventus **Kouichi Takeru **Obito Junior **Note **Utakata Junior **Burai Yamamoto ***Kouichi Gekko **Mirai Yamamoto **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi **Mira Gekko **Sōma Gekko **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Cassandra Uzumaki **Kyoji Skywalker **Kyle **Cross **Uzuki Gekko **Orca **Guy **Luke Gekko **Yuki Uzumaki **Higoro **Honoka **Shelly **Asuka **Kyoji M. Green **Randy M. Green **Yona **Son Hak **Naruto no Mikoto **Leona **Hilbert **Nate **Bianca **Phoenix Wright **Maya Fey **Shisui Gekko **Shiba Kiryuin **Senna Gekko **Guy Uzuki **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Mikoto Nishina **Ria Tōjō **Gau Haro **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Gau Anthony Meguro **Kurome **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Gilder **Belleza **Galcian **Ramirez **Ralf **Clark **Lien **Soiree **Leona **Hinka **Terry **Blue Mary **Andy **Geese **Krauser **Tung Fu Rue **Jeff **Blue Mary **Kain **Yamazaki **Billy **Lily **Joe **Rock Howard **Hwa Jai **Richard Meyer **Kim **Raiden **Alba **Mai **Kyoichi **Cheng **Jubei **Laurence **Big Bear **Kyo **Yuki Kushinada **Athena **Kensou **Chin **Duo **Xiao **Shen **Luise **Ash Crimson **Elisabeth **Ryo **Robert **Yuri **King **Chang **Choi **Xanadu **K' **Kula **Maxima **Tung Fu Rue **Alice **Gang-il **Luong **Shun'ei **Meitenkun **Sylvie **Kukri **Mian **Nelson **Bandeiras **Zarina **Dinosaur **Angel **Ramon **Shermie **Chris **Yashiro **Vanessa **Hinako **Seirah **Krizalid **Saionji Takato **Seo Yong Song **Gai Tendo **May Lee **Yeorin Lee **Makarov **Kakashi Hatake **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel **Levy **Erza Scarlet **Mirajane Strauss **Elfman Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Alzack Connell **Bisca Connell **Freed **Evergreen **Cana **Happy **Kija **Ashi **Samurai Jack **Kokori Gekko **Luna Ōtsutsuki **Alex **Luna Noa **Nash **Mia **Jessica **Kyle **Tempest **Fresca **Quark **Lemia **Yuka Takeuchi **Chiho Masuda **Jun Kubota **Manami Kusunoki **Kaori Yanase **Reimi Jahana **Satomi Yajima **Ayako Yuuki **Erina Goldsmith **Miranda Jahana **Kyouko Kirishima **Tamao Mitsurugi **Mary Bates **Flint **Ivan **Kyle **Issac **Garet **Ivan **Jenna **Felix **Alex **Mia **Piers **Felix and Jenna's parents **Susa **Kushinada **Omi **Kimiko **Tigress **Raimundo **Clay **Paul Pedrosa **Recca **Yanagi **Renge **Domon **Toki **Domon Kasshu **Rain Mikamura **Sai Saici **George de Sand **Chibodee Crocket **Argo Gulskii **Allenby Beardsley **Goku **Gohan **Piccolo **Krillin **Android 10,000 **Android 10,000's sister **Extor **Future Trunks *Other Heroes **Izuku **Tsuyu **Minoru **Toshinori **Shota Aizawa Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Althena *Yahweh *Yula *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra *Tai Shui Locations *Xenoblade Universe **Dynapaul Galaxy ***Dens **Multiverse Planets ***Wukong ***Gundam Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon